The Beatles
right|link= The Beatles (pronunciado en inglés como De Bitls) fue una banda de rock inglesa originaria de la tienda departamental ciudad de Liverpool y que ha echo piezas musicales realmente trascendentales desde conquistar a una chica con una canción hasta hacer una transmisión mundial promoviendo el amor y la paz. Integrantes John Lennon thumb|Lennon a punto de alcanzar su regocijo. John Winston Ono Lennon nació el 9 de Octubre (al igual que la Morsa de Tueris) de 1940. En su infancia conoció a un duende irladés quién le dijo que debía crear una banda de rock que cambiara al mundo, el pequeño Johnny no le creyó, así que el duende mató a su madre Julia y como recuerdo en el funeral dejó una armónica con una nota de amenaza. Aprendió a tocar su armónica nueva mientras avanzaba su adolescencia, en esos tiempos se dió a conocer Elvis Presley. John consiguió boletos para uno de sus conciertos, tras verlo interpretar "King Creole" dijo: Y así fué... para 1957 tenía bien agrupada la banda conocida como "The Quarrymen" junto a unos bohemios que conoció en el colegio, no fue lo que él buscaba, sin embargo sí consiguieron el álbum más costoso de toda la historia, a pesar de no tener un sólo tema original. Mientras estaba con The Beatles lo identificaron como el más excéntrico, pero también mantenía con espíritu al grupo. Conoció a Yoko Ono el 1967 y dejó a su antiguo cónyuge para casarse con ella unos años después. Tras abandonar su carrera como músico solista en 1975 repartió pensamientos pacifistas y de activismo en todo el mundo. En una noche de Hare Krishna tuvo que dejar a Yoko para que ella fuera a comprar más sombreros masculinos con ciruelas bañadas en perfume en América, ella le dejó a una amiga suya como compañera. Esa noche él estaba desnudo y subió a su azotea a recordar los viejos tiempos, en eso se escuchó un ruido estrepitoso y su compañera subió a echar un vistazo, no pasó ni un segundo cuando sus ojos quedaron sin pestañas de ver que el ruido venía de un OVNI, Lennon pusó su mano encima del platillo volador y salió una cabeza humanoide. Pasó otro segundo y la nave se alejó tan rápido como fuera posible. En 1980 iba caminando muy tranquilo cuando apareció una Cranberrie con un tremendo revolver y le dió un tiro exacto que lo dejó dormido en su petate. Declararon su muerte en épocas de Navidad, falleció a los 40 años. Paul McCartney thumb|left|McCartney dando el grito de victoria tras un exitoso concierto. El mejor músico de todo el cuarteto, podía tocar acordeón, armónica, arpa eléctrica, bajo, banjo, balalaika, clavicémbalo, dulcimer, flauta, guitarra, mandolina, marimba, melotrón, oboe, órgano, percusión, piano saxofón, sitár, tambura, theremín, ukelele y sprititroika. Existen historias verídicas sobre la clonación de duendes debajo del garage de McCartney, el cuál solía ser un laboratorio secreto donde fabricaban Chocobobo en cantidades industriales diariamente para venderlo a las playas australianas. De ahí se escapó un duende rebelde que llegó hasta un sitio de Liverpool con una mujer llamada Julia, hizo creer al mundo que había muerto, pero 17 años después la liberó tras lavarle el cerebro. Al estar con The Beatles, él junto a Lennon se dedicaban a la mayoría de los elementos creativos y componer las letras, además de las partituras. Cuando se liberaron del espíritu capitalista comenzó a crear música para abuelitas que no daban un mensaje como en "Yo Soy La Morsa", sino que sólo decían pavadas sin sentido ni con sentido acerca de un sujeto con parrillas que se la pasaba diciendo Ob-La-Di Ob-La-Da. Hubo un tiempo en que se pensó que estaba muerto e hicieron comparaciones entre sus orejas para estar completamente seguros. Después de The Beatles se casó con Linda McCartney y fundaron la banda conocida como The Wings, que ha llegado a aparecer en Guitar Hero. Unos años después ella murió y el continuó su carrera solista. Una reciente presentación en vivo fue el 28 de Mayo de 2010 en el Foro Sol. En Noviembre de 2010 se dio un tropezón en Sao Paul, Brasil tan fuerte que su rostro quedo grabado en el suelo. George Harrison thumb|Harrison mirándote con cuidado de que no vayas a tocar su guitarra. El especialista en cuerdas, desde luego que era fabuloso con toda clase de guitarra, pero tenía dotes con el sitár, y se compró el sitár más pequeño del mundo, que actualmente tiene sobre su tumba. También podía tocar la flauta y otros instrumentos de viento. Su ingenio normalmente era opacado por Lennon y McCartney, pero cuando se ponían molestos tenía la oportunidad de componer algunas canciones. Su primera novia fue la creadora del peinado original de The Beatles, inspirada en un hongo que aplastó en Super Morsa Bross. Durante los años de concierto de la banda solía tocar la guitarra acústica para hacer los solos. En la metamorfosis de 1965 consideró a Rubber Soul y a Revolver trabajos iguales. Por esas fechas, comenzó a tomar un gusto exótico por la música indú, el sonido del sitár le agradó tanto que aprendió a tocarlo e hizo temas con él, al principio covers de algunos domadores de serpientes, y luego temas originales atendiendo su creencia de salvar al mundo con amor. Creó una concentración de energía que le permitía hacer cosas inimaginables. Tras la separación del grupo, su esposa super modelo lo dejó para estar con el poderoso Eric Clapton. Aparentemente sus notas daban una mejor sensación. En la década de los 80's se compró una mansión con un perro y compuso una cuantas canciones rítmicas, además de que aprendió a bailar con saltos mortales y amaestró a su ardilla para hacer que su pipa sonara como trompeta. Murió en 2001 víctima de un cáncer provocado por una bola de algodón que hasta ahora nadie sabe como se la incrustaron en la frente. *Ringo Starr (Baterista): Fue el último en integrarse y esporadicamente componía las letras de algunas de las canciones. Historia _________________ A través de los años fue cambiando a los integrantes, hasta llegar a la agrupación de Lennon con las vocales, McCartney en la guitarra rítmica, Harrison en la guitarra solista, Sutcliffe en el bajo y Best en la batería. Su fama se incrementó en todo Liverpool como "The Silver Beetles" en honor a la banda "Buddy Holy & The Crickets". En medio de uno de sus conciertos conocieron a Brian Epstein y percibió un gran potencial, así que les propusó ser su manager, propuesta a la que accedieron. Los llevó a Hamburgo donde dieron su primer concierto histórico en "La Caverna" _________________ Su formación comenzó cuando todos estaban en la misma escuela de Liverpool y a cada integrante le gustaba una chica, necesitaban conquistarlas de alguna manera así que se conocieron un poco mejor y tras esuchar su manera de tocar los instrumentos y su alta cantidad de creatividad decidieron formar su banda que llamarían "The Beatles". Su primera canción se llamaría Girl y con esto el público de la ciudad tuvo suficiente para llamarlos y que dieran un toque de Estilo a sus parrandas. En ese tiempo se estaba poniendo de moda en Europa hacer conciertos en el zotano, ellos invitaron a una gran cantidad de amigos a escucharlos y construyeron una pequeña plataforma en su proio zotano para que los escucharan. Así se la pasaron jugueteando por Inglaterra un par de años hasta que su sencillo I want to hold you hand los colocó en el primer lugar de popularidad, suficiente crédito como para viajar a América donde conoieron a Mr. Bob Dylan y dejaron de lado las canciones de amor para hacer algo un poco más retorcido y psicodélico (una inspiración para Jimmy Hendrix), eso vino acompañado de unas cuantas películas y hasta una de dibujos animados. Ya a punto de separarse por la poca simpatía de Yoko, la novia de Lennon, solo hicieron dos álbumes: Let it be y por último el inolvidable Abbey Road en el que los vemos pasar por un cruze peatonal vestidos de traje. Discografía Álbumes de estudio thumb|Ringo pidiendole a La Morsa que se lo lleve. No debemos olvidar que la parte más importante de la carrera de los Beatles fue cuando fumaron marihuana con Mr. Bob Dylan, este suceso llegó a ser tan importante como el momento en que la Morsa Milenaria obtuvo sus superpoderes. *''Please please me'' (Porfavor devuelvemelo) *''With The Beatles'' (Me drogé Con Los Escarabajos) *''Introducing... The Beatles'' (Presentando... a mis escarabajos) *''Meet the Beatles!'' (Conozcan a los Escarabajos) *''The Beatles' Second Album'' (El Segundo álbum de los Escarabajos) *''A Hard Day's Night'' (Se sintió mas dura la noche que el día) *''Something New'' (Algo Nuevo) *''Beatles for Sale'' (Escarabajos a la venta) *''Beatles '65'' (65 Escarabajos) *''The Early Beatles'' (Los Beatles se Levantaron Temprano) *''Beatles VI'' (6 Escarabajos) *''Help!'' (¡Ayúdenme!) *''Rubber Soul'' (La Goma Soluble) *''Yesterday and Today'' (Ayer no es Hoy) *''Revolver'' (Vomitar por segunda vez "Re-volver") *''Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Heart Club Band'' (La banda de los Corazones Solitarios del Sargento Pimienta) *''Magical Mystery Tour'' (El Tour que resultó ser Misterioso pero a la vez Mágico) *''The BEATLES'' (Los vencí pero menos) *''Yellow Submarine'' (El submarino que resultó ser amarillo) *''Abbey Road'' (El Camino de Abbey) *''Let It Be'' (Déjalo ser un mono) Álbumes en vivo *''The Beatles at the Hollywood Bowl'' (Hay unos escarabajos en el tazón que compré en Hollywood) *''Live at the BBC'' (Viví gracias a la BBC) Álbumes recopilatorios *''A Collection of Beatles Oldies (But Goldies!)'' (Una colección de los escarabajos viejos (pero son dorados)) *''Hey Jude'' (Hey, Jude!) *''In the Beginning (Circa 1960)'' (En el principio del circo de 1960) *''The Beatles/1962-1966'' (Los Escarabajos/1962-1966) *''The Beatles/1967-1970'' (Los Escarabajos/1967-1970) *''Rock 'n' Roll Music'' (Música de la piedra que gira) *''Love Songs'' (Canciones Cursis) *''Rarities'' (Rarezas) *''The Beatles' Ballads'' (Las balas que tenían los escarabajos) *''Reel Music'' (Música de Carrete) *''20 Greatest Hits'' (20 grandes golpes) *''Past Masters - Volume One'' (Maestros del Pasado - Volumen Uno) *''Past Masters - Volume Dos'' (Maestros del Pasado - Volumen Dos) *''Anthology 1'' (Antología 1) *''Anthology 2'' (Antología 2) *''Anthology 3'' (Antología 3) *''Yellow Submarine Songtrack'' (Pista de música de submarino amarillo) *''1'' (1) *''Let it Be... Naked'' (Dejémoslo que se quede desnudo) *''Love'' (Amor) Álbum de entrevistas *''The Beatles' Story'' (La historia de mis escarabajos) EP *''Twist and Shout'' (Gira y grita) *''The Beatles' Hits'' (Los golpes que recibieron Los Beatles) *''The Beatles (No. 1)'' (No es el 1 de Los Beatles) *''All My Loving'' (Con Todo mi Amor) *''Souvenir of Their Visit to America'' (El souvenir que me llevé de esa visita a América) *''Four by The Beatles'' (Son cuatro por culpa de Los Beatles) *''Long Tall Sally'' (Sally es larga y alta) *''Extracts from the Film A Hard Day's Night'' (Extracto de vainilla de la película Se sintió mas dura la noche que el día) *''Extracts from the Album A Hard Day's Night'' (Extracto de malta del álbum Se sintió mas dura la noche que el día) *''4-by The Beatles'' (Resultaron ser 4 nuevamente por culpa de Los Beatles) *''Beatles for Sale'' (Escarabajos a la venta) *''Beatles for Sale (No. 2)'' (Escarabajos a la venta (no hay 2)) *''The Beatles' Million Sellers'' (Los millones de vendedores de Escarabajos) *''Yesterday'' (Ayer) *''Nowhere Man'' (El Hombre de la Nada) *''Magical Mystery Tour'' (El Tour que resultó ser Misterioso pero a la vez Mágico) Galería Archivo:Abbey Road.jpg|Portada del álbum Abi Roud. Archivo:Beatles Simpson.jpg|Los Beatles han aparecido en varios episodios de Los Simpson Archivo:Magical Mystery Tour.jpg|Portada del Álbum Mashical Mistery Tur|link=Magical Mystery Tour Submarino amarillo.png|El Majestuoso submarino amarillo|link=Submarino Amarillo Categoría:Música